Forever and Always
by JimmyChoo2709
Summary: One-shot takes place after series 3 at the end of summer. Over summer Veronica has had alot of thinking to do and has come to the conlcusion that maybe she shouldnt run from what she believes in or better yet, who she loves. LoVe


_I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters._

Hey!

this is just a one shot that takes place after the third series

I wasn't 100% sure if Veronica lost her FBI internship but i decided to give her it in this story :)

of course it's LoVe. they are just the best couple ever!

there is one trace of DiMa because i've been reading alot of VM fanfiction and alot of you have that pairing and i like them together

i hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

'_If you love something set it free, if it was meant to be it'll come back to you.'_

That sentence or that phrase, whatever you want to call it hadn't stopped running in my head. All summer it was all I could think about. I didn't know where I heard or saw the phrase but I just knew that I couldn't get it out of my head. It was like there was something inside of me was telling that I needed to set something free. The thing is I couldn't think of what I had to set free. I walked around my bedroom trying to figure it all out but I couldn't. And it was really starting to piss me off. I walked over to my bed and I just dropped on it. I was glad to be home. I enjoyed my summer internship at the FBI but the whole time I was there all I could think about was home. And I knew why, I just didn't want to admit it.

I wasn't meant to be arriving home till the 27th of August but I just needed to get home. So I told my boss, Agent Kyle's that I needed to get home because I had a lot of things to deal with. He wasn't happy about me leaving a week early but since I was the best intern there, he allowed me. Although I just have that feeling that they won't be inviting me back again next year since I didn't finish the course. Don't get me wrong I did love every minute of it. It's just that over the last 3 years my life has changed drastically and I needed to fix that. I had started fixing it before I left but there were still things that needed to be done.

***FLASHBACK***

_I pulled up in the Hearst College parking lot and I saw some of the students leaving. I didn't blame them. Most of them had homes to go to and now that school was over there wasn't anything stopping them. But I had things to do. No starch that. I had one thing to do and I knew that it was the right thing to do. All day I have been thinking about it and this was my only option. I quickly got out of my car and ran towards the building trying to get out of the rain. _

_I walked quickly through the building and didn't stop till I reached the recording studio where I knew Piz would be. And I was right. There he was, finishing his last show of the year. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. I couldn't help but feel bad when I saw his black eye. I knew it was because of me. I mean I didn't do it to him but if it wasn't for me, Logan wouldn't have beaten him up like he did. But I couldn't hold Logan responsibly anymore. I had been thinking about it all night and I knew that if I was Logan I would have done the same thing. I couldn't stay mad at Logan for long. We've been through too much together and well he is Logan._

"_Hey you."_

_I looked up at Piz and smiled. I hadn't heard him approach me. He smiled at me again and leaned in to kiss me. I quickly moved so he kissed my cheek instead of my mouth. He looked down at me with a questioning look and I gave him a weak smile._

"_We need to talk."_

_He looked down to the floor and stuffed his hands into his pockets._

"_I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I knew this conversation was coming. I just didn't think it would be this soon. I guess the incident with Logan in the cafeteria yesterday just speeded things up."_

"_So you're not angry?"_

"_Of course I'm angry Veronica. I'm just more upset. But I really shouldn't be. I mean everyone knows about your past with Logan. I was just being stupid by thinking that you could love me like you've always loved him. I guess you can't really stop what's meant to be."_

"_I'm not breaking up with you so I can be back with Logan. To be honest I don't know what is going to happen with me and him anymore. I just need time to think right now and the best way for me to that is to be alone. I can't have a guy in my life right now. I have other things I need to focus on. Just know that you haven't done anything wrong. It's definitely me, not you."_

_He looked at me and gave me a weak smile. I knew he was hurting but I couldn't help it. When I started dating Piz I thought that I really liked him. But last night I realised that it was just my way of getting over my heartbreak that Logan had caused me. Unfortunately that didn't happen either. Logan was my life. Whether I wanted to admit to it or not._

"_Well then. Have a good summer and I guess I'll see you around."_

_I leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek._

"_You two Veronica."_

_***_END OF FLASHBACK***

Logan. He was my life. And now I now I'm ready to admit it. I quickly scrabbled to my feet and ran out of my door. On my way out I looked at myself in the mirror to see if I looked decent enough. Funny enough I didn't. I guess I should have showered when I got home. I looked at the time and it was only 4 in the afternoon. I had plenty of time to jump in the shower and change. Then I could do what I've been putting off all summer.

*****

I heard my phone ringing from the bathroom so I ran out and dived for my cell phone that was on my bed. I quickly picked it up and help it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey V."

"Hey Mac. How are you?"

I haven't spoken to Mac all summer. It was nice to hear a familiar voice.

"I'm good. I was just calling to ask if you wanted me to pick you up from the airport next week. I haven't got anything planned so I thought maybe I could come and pick you up and we could catch up. I've missed you V."

"I've missed you too Mac. And about that ride. Funny thing is I'm already home. I jumped on an early flight. I needed to get back to Neptune. There are some things I need to do."

"Oh and I'm guessing these things you need to do have something to do with one Mr. Logan Echolls?"

I just laughed. Mac knew me too well.

"I guess you know me too well. I've spent the whole summer thinking about it and it's what I want. Hopefully he feels the same way."

"Well I can guarantee that. According to Dick, Logan hasn't been himself this summer. He's just been moping around and only going out when he really needs to."

"Mac, how would you know that? You and Dick barely even talk. So forgive me if I find it hard to believe that he's been telling you all this."

"Well about that. V there's something I have to tell you. Me and Dick, Dick and I, well we're kinda going out."

"WHAT!?"

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Look I'll save all the details till later when you come round and I promise it will all make sense then. Now go and talk to Logan. The last thing I need is you moping around."

I smiled as we said bye to eachother and I hung up. I then threw my towel on the floor and quickly got dressed. I didn't want something that shouted 'I'm desperate' so I threw on a pair of jeans and a long blue tube top. I didn't look like a desperate whore but I didn't look plane Jane either. I walked into the kitchen hoping to find my dad in their but he wasn't around. I walked over to the fridge and just as I was about to open it, I saw a note on the fridge door with my name on it. I rolled my eyes as I picked it up because I knew it was from my dad. His neat writing just made my stomach twist into knots because however hard I tried, I could never get my writing like that. I opened it and read it aloud even though there wasn't anyone but me around.

Veronica,

I only just got your message and I'll talk to you about coming home a week early when I get home in a few days. I've decided that I need a break. Don't worry about me. Just stay safe and there's money on the top shelve in your room for groceries.

Love dad.

Well at least dad was having a good time. Ever since he was elected sheriff all he's done is work. He needs to get out of Neptune for a while. Just like I did. Well like I thought I did. Now that I'm back home I've realised how much I've missed it. Or someone. Speaking of that someone, I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. It was now or never.

*****

I knocked several times on Logan's suite door and I just waited. I knew he was in because I saw his yellow jeep in the hotel car park. But knowing Logan he would only open the door if he really wanted to. I stepped back and waited. I didn't know what I was going to say but it was going to be something along the lines of 'I haven't stopped thinking about you all summer' and 'I've realised that I cant run anymore'. After what seemed like forever I turned to leave but stopped when I heard the door open.

"Veronica?"

I turned around and there he was. The same old Logan. My Logan. The Logan I've known since I was 12. He was standing in the door only wearing a pair of boxers. He looked like he had just woken up.

"Hey, did I wake you? I didn't think you would be sleeping."

"Um you did but it's okay. I must have dozed off when I was watching a film earlier. Do you wanna come in?"

I nodded and followed him into his suite. I looked around I saw that it was spotless. Nothing like I had seen it before. I sat down on the sofa and looked up to a confused looking Logan.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"A cold drink would be nice. This heat wave isn't fun anymore."

I could see Logan smile at my kind of joke as he went to get me a drink. He still hadn't put on a shirt but I wasn't complaining. Logan knew the effect he had on me and knowing him, he was doing it on purpose. He came back and handed me a soda as he sat down next to me.

"So your home early. I thought you were coming back on the 27th?"

I smiled because he actually remembered. I had only mentioned it briefly a while ago but it had obviously stuck in his head.

"I was but I caught an early flight. I needed to come home. Over the summer I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've come to many conclusions. Now that I'm home I finally get to do the things I've been planning on doing."

"Oh. So how was the internship?"

"It was good. I really enjoyed it. What about your summer? What did you get up to?"

He shifted on the sofa and as he did, his hand brushed my knee. I smiled at his touch because I had missed it. Like I had missed him.

"Nothing really. I was in Mexico for a while but I didn't really enjoy it so I came home. I guess summer wasn't the same without you around. I mean ever since we were 12 we spent some or all of summer together."

I just nodded at him and quietly sipped my drink. I looked up at him and saw that he wasn't looking at me. I guess it was because he didn't mean to say what he just had. I quickly finished my drink and put it down. I turned to face him and grabbed his hand and held it in mine. He looked down at me and he looked a little surprised. I guess I couldn't blame him but I had to do this. I needed to do this.

"Logan I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all summer. Every night when I went to sleep you were the last thing on my mind and every morning you were the first thing on my mind. And to tell you the truth you're the reason why I came home early. I wanted to talk to you before school started and tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I reacted after the whole Piz thing. I'm sorry for not letting you explain yourself. Most importantly I'm sorry I walked away. I walked away from you. From us."

"Veronica…"

I held up my hand and he stopped talking.

"No Logan let me finish. Like I said over the summer I've come to some conclusions about my life and the only conclusion that makes sense to me right now is that I love you. I always have done and no matter what happens I always do. I was too stupid to see it before. And I know that you weren't expecting me to show up and throw all of this on you but I had to do it. You know me. Once I set my mind on something I follow it through. There is no changing my mind."

He just looked at me. He didn't say anything. It wasn't the response I was looking for but I couldn't say I was that surprised. I mean before summer I make it clear to him that I didn't want him. If only I had known then that I was going to regret it all summer. I quickly let go of his hand and stood up.

"Well I guess now that I've said that I should get going. Mac's expecting me and I don't want to keep her waiting."

I turned to leave but I didn't get far because I felt Logan's warm and strong hand wrapped around my arm. I turned to look at him and all I could do was smile. He smiled back at me and pulled me closer to him so he could crush his lips against mine. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. He bit my lower lip and I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter. As his tongue explored my mouth I couldn't help but smile again. I loved this. I loved Kissing Logan and I loved the way I felt when he held me. When we finally pulled away to catch our breaths he was smiling like I was.

"You wont believe how much I've missed that. All summer I've been thinking about you Ronnie. About us. About how we could be together if I hadn't ruined it. I'm sorry."

"I guess we're both sorry so we can now put it behind us."

He started kissing my neck and he started to walk forward. I walked backwards not knowing where I was going till I banged into a door. Logan laughed as he opened the door and pushed me into his room without letting go of me. I then walked forward and shut the door then locked it.

"I love you Veronica. Always have, always will."

"I love you too Logan. And I guess our love wouldn't be epic if it was just a typical boy meets girl story."

He laughed as he pushed me onto his bed. As he was kissing me and lifting my tube top off, my thoughts went back to the saying I had been thinking off all summer. However this time I only really heard the last part. _'If it was meant to be, it'll come back to you.' _It then all made sense. Logan was the one I loved. And it was meant to be. That's why we're together. We always will be. And this time I wasn't going to let anything get in the way and ruin it. As Logan started to take off my jeans I couldn't help but laugh. He pulled his lips away from mine and looked down at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I was meant to go and see Mac tonight. I don't think thats happening anymore."

He then laughed and I relaxed my body so I was just resting on his chest.

"Make that your not gonna see her for the rest of the week. We have loads of time to make up for."

I smiled as I kissed Logan again. I then knew that I had made the right decision. It was always meant to be me and Logan. Forever and always.

***THE END***

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it

please review

In a month or so i will have another VM fanfiction out but it will be AU

that will be a series not a one shot :)

JimmyChoo2709 xx


End file.
